You're Warm
by Litena Kirat
Summary: A Jack Frost One shot To remember that this is a request and I am not very skilled at writing Jack Frost X Reader


Heya everyone!

I've been stuck in the dark for ages :(

I HATE exams

they make people go crazy

but anyway...

My friends and I recently watched The Rise of the Guardians

And it was so fun!

well, enough chatter

thank you for reading all this blabbering

On to the Story!

(Requested by an anonymous friend)

* * *

"Hey, Rynna!"

As soon as I stepped out onto the front porch of my house, I heard my best friend Katie calling me.

"Katie! You were waiting for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, sort of. I was hoping you were free today."

"All free, Katie." I smiled.

"Really?! Then let's go to the city today!" Katie suggested.

"Sure. What are we going to do?"

"Shopping!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And then?"

"To the club."

"What?!" I hated shopping, but I could put up with it.

Dancing and whatsoever, no way.

"It's a week before Christmas, and it's freezing! And you want to dance?!"

"Exactly, to keep warm! And it's indoors, anyway."

"No. Way."

"Yes. Way. Now get on the bus."

Katie dragged me on the why-did-it-come-now-bus.

I sighed as the bus skidded off on the icy road.

* * *

"Man, the sunlight's gonna burn my skin." Katie complained.

We had just got off at a bus station in the city near the cinema.

"You look pretty, you know- the winter sun is lighting up your blue eyes." Katie complimented.

"You're always pretty compared to me, the rubbish mound." I said drily.

"You're not-"

But I knew she liked the compliment.

"And you know, if want to be paler than you are now, you'll turn into a female version of that guy on the statue."

There actually was a pale thin boy in a blue hoodie and a staff on top of a stone statue.

"What boy?" Katie turned to look.

"There, in the blue hoodie and staff."

"... Are you hallucinating?" Katie looked at me with concern.

I looked back at the statue. He wasn't there anymore.

"Let's just go shopping."

Katie led me off uneasily, and I had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Did you have to buy all this?" I questioned.

Katie was carrying a big pile of shopping bags.

"_Yes_, just wait and see. Where's the bathroom?"

"There." I pointed at an alley. A bathroom sign was hanging at the entrance.

"Cool! Just wait for my transformation." Katie ran off.

I followed her, but stayed in the dark frosted alley outside. There were no people about.

I breathed out, and mist escaped from my mouth.

I began to feel cold staying still.

"Hurry up and come out!" I yelled into the ladie's entrance.

I could bet a million dollars there was nobody but her in there. It was that cut off from the main road.

"Wait a bit!"

"Jack Frost is gonna freeze me over!" I yelled again.

"... I said _wait_!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really mean that? Hahaha, of course not- you can't hear me."

A boy's playful voice spoke behind me.

I froze.

There was a thud, and a staff fell next to me.

"Oops." The boy murmured.

I crouched down and picked it up. Turning around, I faced a pale boy. _The _pale boy, I realised. He had been on the statue!

"Who- who are you?"

The boy on the alley wall looked behind him, then realised I was talking to him.

"Me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, you." I answered.

He didn't answer in shock.

Confused, I held out the staff to him. Frost on the staff and the boy's pale complexion and the silverish hair shone in the half darkness.

Wait. Jack Frost! Who else could it be?

"Jack... Frost?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes...Yes!"

He jumped down and hugged me fiercely.

I stood awkwardly still at the foreign gesture.

"Finally, somebody notices me! Yes, I'm Jack Frost!"

He tripped, and fell over on top of me.

He supported himself on his arms, flushed with joy, staring straight at me under him.

I blushed myself- nobody had been so close to me.

But he seemed unaffected by the closeness.

"Rynna! Why are you lying on the floor?"

Jack hastened to pick up his staff amd move away. I remained lying, mind whizzing at the unexpected appearance of the spirit Jack Frost.

"I tripped..."

I straightened up.

"How do I look?" Katie asked quickly.

"Beautiful." I commented, looking at the loose black top, skirt, and stockings underneath.

"Meh. Less pretty than Rynna." Jack's voice.

I glanced at him, and by his blush I could tell that Jack had forgotten that I could hear him.

"Let's go!"

And I was dragged off again, with Jack following behind.

* * *

"Katie, you are _sixteen_!" I yelled, exasperated.

She was giggling amongst some boys at a table.

"So are you, Rynna." She slurred. She had been drinking too much.

"Okay, have a good time, Katie. I _cannot_ stay in this place."

I stood up and made my way out.

It was a beautiful night, and there were no clouds to block the stars.

I into a park nearby and found my way to a bench.

Breathing deeply, I looked up at the sparkling night sky. There were no people around, and it felt great to be breathing freash air after the stuffy nightclub.

I noticed the full moon, and looked at it too. It seemed to shine brighter than before.

"Bright, isn't it?"

Someone walked closer, feet scrunching on the ice.

"Jack?"

My answer was a cold pain in the face.

"Ouch!"

He had thrown a snowball.

"Haha, you are dead, Jack!"

I jumped up and made a snowball, and threw it at him. It hit him square on the face.

"That was too hard!" he yelled indignantly, conjuring an iceball.

"Er- that's ice!" I yelled back, diving for cover as he threw.

We continued running around and having a snowball fight before I slipped.

"Ahh!"

I skidded and got hit on the side of the face by (thankfully) an ordinary ball of snow.

I reeled away and bumped into a tree. Gasping and laughing, I tried to wipe off all the snow.

"Gotcha!"

Jack soared over and grinned.

"Okay, okay, I lose..." I gasped.

"For now." I added under my breath.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He smiled mischieviously.

"Nope, nothing. By the way, do I have any more snow on my face?" I asked.

"Yes, you do, as a matter of fact."

"Where?" I was confused. I couldn't feel any- ir was it the cold that numbed my senses?

"I'll melt it off for you." He offered, stepping closer and reachimg out.

"No, it's all right- you'll probably freeze my face over." I half smiled, rubbing my cheek.

"I won't freeze your face, I swear. And it's still there." He was serious.

"Er-fine. Or, just tell me where." I added hastily, catching his wrist coming near.

He grinned, and pinned me to the tree.

"Jack-"

"I told you, I'll melt it."

"Wha-"

He drew closer, and put his remaining hand over my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine.

I could bet this was the warmest part of him.

"Mmf-" I opened my mouth, asking for air.

"Not yet-" he whispered into my mouth, as I breathed and tried to turn my head.

He kissed me again, this time entering his tongue without warning into my open mouth.

I tensed, but he kept at it.

Finally, I groped at his chest, desperately needing air.

He broke off, and took his hands away.

"Thanks, Rynna... for many things." He smiled mysteriously.

I just looked at him in shock.

"I need to go now."

"But- Jack-" I regained my voice.

"With you, of course. Where do you live?" He grinned.

I smiled openly, and he scooped me up before I could answer.

"You're warm." I told him, as he took off.

"I am?" He sounded confused.

Well, he just didn't know the warmest part of himself.


End file.
